At the present time, in order to achieve milling of the type mentioned above, it is necessary to go through repeated handling operations for each one of the work pieces after the lathe cutting operations have been performed. It involves a considerable waste of time to perform the different manipulations made necessary by such repeated handling of the work pieces in moving them between the automatic lathe and the milling machine. Of course, such waste of time involves a substantial increase in the cost of production of such pieces.